Referring to FIG.1, which shows the stereogram of a known steam ironing machine. The steam ironing machine 100 comprises a base 110 and an iron 120. Plural insulating salient points 140 are provided on the base 110. The iron 120 is positioned on the salient points 140. A boiler 112 used to generate steam is provided in the base 110. The steam in the boiler 112 goes through a tube 130 to the iron 120. Steam can be ejected from the iron 120 to achieve a preferred ironing purpose.
However, some disadvantages exist in this steam ironing machine 100, for example, the base 110 can not be moveable at random in the ironing process, there is an altitude difference between the base 110 and the iron 120 in the ironing process, and it is inconvenient for a user to pick or place the iron 120 up/on the salient points 140 of the base 110. So the known steam ironing machine 100 can not satisfy the user's actual demand nowadays.